John y Claire, simplemente
by arni06
Summary: Au a partir de lunes siguiente al castigo en el instituto. Amor, drama y mucho más. Espero que os guste. Rated M, porque las historias son más interesantes.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni el argumento, decorados, etc etc etc me pertenecen, sólo escribo por pura diversión y porque desarrolla la mente. **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: He introducido a un personaje nuevo, la hermana e John Bender.**

Cuando John Bender estaba totalmente seguro de su soledad, buscaba bajo el viejo tablón de madera que se balanceaba en el suelo de su habitación. Pero no buscaba droga ni botellas de cerveza, su preciado tesoro eran, nada más ni nada menos, que algunos libros sobre filosofía, política y ensayos de diversos autores, clásicos y contemporáneos. Los leía con tanta afición como miraba a Claire Standish pasear por el instituto.

Pero los mantenía escondidos de su viejo, porque sabía que se reiría de él, y también sabía que sus amigos harían lo mismo si le descubrían. Por eso lo mantenía en secreto, y por esa mism razón, a pesar de que sus amigos ya no estaban en el instituto, él continuaba con los cursos. Contrariamente a lo que los profesores y el director pronosticaban cada año, lograba aprobar y pasar al siguiente curso.

John Bender tenía las ideas muy claras, sólo había que poner atención cuando hablaba; sus comparaciones filosóficas, sus referencias políticas y psicológicas, todo estaba en su interior, y camuflado entre bromas de mal gusto y palabras groseras, se desprendía un lenguaje y un conocimiento superior al de muchos de los chicos del instituto.

Pero su imagen de tipo duro era toda una coraza que debía mantener. Su familia era un desastre y el maltrato físico y psíquico que sufrían él, su hermana y su madre no le dejaban mostrarse al mundo tal y como era, por esa razón, era necesario ser el más fuerte, el más poderoso; tener el control sobre los demás no sólo le daba seguridad, además le proporcionaba la sensación de que nadie iba a maltratarle a excepción de su padre; no quería ser uno de aquellos empollones que son martirizados por los chicos ricos y deportistas de la escuela.

En su lucha por sobrevivir, John hacía cosas terribles, creaba falsas alarmas, originaba broncas, hacia bromas pesadas a los otros alumnos, pero había algo que le mantenía en vilo, la droga. John Bender era consciente que el dinero no caía del cielo, y aunque sus padres trabajaban, el viejo pasaba las noches y los días bebiendo y malgastando el dinero de los bajos sueldos que percibían, sin embargo, el viejo Bender, aún no había perdido su trabajo pero durante largas temporadas se quedaba en casa, aludiendo que estaba enfermo, y posiblemente eso sería lo que pasaría a la larga cuando alguna enfermedad del hígado le atacara implacablemente y sin remedio.

John vendía droga, necesitaba dinero para sus gastos personales, ya que a partir de los dieciséis años no le dieron ni un céntimo más a la semana, su paga desapareció porque su madre era muchas veces, la única que pagaba la hipoteca, la única que se ocupaba de las facturas y que mantenía la casa. Su padre invertía en el bar y en la bolera la mayor parte de su sueldo, y a veces hasta en prostitutas.

El riesgo que John corría en la escuela era enorme y era muy consciente del castigo que podía recibir si la dirección del centro descubriera sus negocios. Por eso tenía extremo cuidado.

Pero John no imaginaba que una fría mañana de marzo su vida empezaría a cambiar.

Aquel sábado 24 de marzo, no esperaba ver a la reina de la promoción en la biblioteca, castigada como una gamberra más. Ella era bella, delicada y rica, y él sólo podía mirarla de lejos, tal y como había hecho durante días y semanas, verla pasear por los pasillos y admirar su coronación, por eso sabía quien era, aunque también tenía muy claras las pocas posibilidades de hablar con ella, ni siquiera de cruzar un simple saludo, así que nunca se molestó en saber su nombre hasta ese sábado.

Sin poder controlar sus impulsos, John llamaba constantemente la atención de Claire, la miraba y la provocaba esperando que ella le devolviera la palabra.

John Bender se estaba enamorando y cuando le ella le insultaba sentía más dolor que cuando su padre le quemó con un habano.

Claire era capaz de dejar a John sin palabras y John era capaz de fijar su vista en ella como un bobo durante horas, de sacrificarse por ella como cuando se escaparon por los pasillos de la escuela, "sólo yo" dijo mirándola.

Ese fue el mensaje que cautivó el corazón de Claire, él iba a dejarse coger para que ella volviera a la biblioteca como si nada hubiera pasado, en otro caso John hubiera seguido con los demás intentando salvarse. Ahora iba a salvarla y a demostrarle que él no era un cobarde.

Pero aquel 24 de marzo de 1984, John entró prisionero en la escuela, y salió de la detención completamente capturado por Claire.

John tenía diecisiete años y las hormonas disparadas, por eso, al esconderse bajo la mesa y ver tan cercana la intimidad de Claire, sintió una necesidad imperiosa de acercarse al tesoro de la joven. Mientras Vernon hablaba, él se mantenía escondido sufriendo la opresión defensiva que las rodillas de Claire infringían en su cabeza. Luego empezó a acariciar levemente sus piernas y a jugar con los cordones de sus botas. Claire aguantó hasta que Vernon hizo su salida triunfal. Entonces se apartó y mientas él salía de debajo de la mesa ella golpeó su espalda tan fuerte que el sonido inundó la sala. Pero él no le devolvió ni uno de los golpes, John se quedó de rodillas ante ella, intentando dar una explicación, esperando la reacción de ella. Y así, de rodillas la miró unos instantes hasta que ella le insultó de nuevo. "Denúnciame", esa fue la única palabra que él pudo decir, con voz profunda, mientras en su alma agradecía haberla tenido tan cerca, y sobretodo haber sido golpeado por ella, porque sabía que era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

Lo que John no sabía todavía era que Claire se había enamorado de él con tanta pasión como él de ella.

Aún les quedaba un duro camino lleno de discusiones y reproches, pero había una pegunta que necesitaba contestación, y la respuesta se convirtió en una obsesión para John, quería saber a toda costa si ella era virgen, si alguien la había tocado, besado, porque no soportaba la idea de imaginarla con otro chico, no podría vivir con la eterna duda. Al final obtuvo su recompensa. Nadie le había puesto una mano encima, y pudo respirar aliviado cuando ella gritó "no, no lo he hecho", entonces John emitió un suspiro profundo y relajó su cara.

Le invadió él recuerdo de su primera vez, sórdida y rápida, sin amor pero con deseo ardiente, fue lo único que necesitó a los quince años, en la parte trasera de un viejo coche, con una chica de diecisiete. Luego vinieron las otras, pero continuaba sin haber amor verdadero.

Por eso Claire era diferente, para él el mero hecho de hablar con ella ya significaba mucho.

Durante aquel día llamó su atención desesperadamente, hasta que ella se presentó en el pequeño y desordenado cuarto de los trastos.

Cuando la vio entrar le preguntó si se había perdido, como respuesta, Claire, sólo sonreía y avanzaba peligrosamente hacia John Bender, haciéndolo sentir como un preso a merced de su reina.

El beso en el cuello le dejó pasmado, a pesar de haberla hecho llorar, de haberle gritado, ella se plantó frente a él y cuando se levantó y apoyó un brazo en la pared, lentamente Claire avanzó hasta sujetar la tela de su camisa con ambas manos e inclinó la cabeza hasta su clavícula, donde deposito el beso más dulce que John jamás había sentido sobre su piel. Él preguntó, ella preguntó, y de pronto todo desaparecía a su alrededor.

- De verdad te ha disgustado lo que hice con el pintalabios?

- ¿La verdad?- susurró Bender.

- La verdad.

- No.- Respondió Bender mientras parecía derretirse mirando a la hermosa muchacha que tenía delante.

Después de sonreírse, John quería estar seguro antes de dar un paso más.

- ¿Todavía me odias Claire?

- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Creo que voy a besarte.

Y se inclinó sin dejar de mirar aquellos labios tan bellos que Claire poseía.

Y la besó, primero fue un beso robado, suave y dulce, luego vinieron más, casi fugaces y más tarde, cuando ella soltó la camisa a cuadros y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, vino el beso, cálido e intenso.

Se separaron para respirar, se estaban ahogando. Aunque no fue el primero, ese era el primer gran beso de Claire. Y John lo supo al instante, sintiéndose alagado y recompensado por el castigo que Vernon le impuso.

Claire se marchó del cuarto tal y como había entrado, sonriendo y mirando dulcemente a John.

Después Vernon le soltó como a un preso y entró corriendo en la biblioteca, cogió su abrigo y salió tras Claire, caminando dos o tres pasos por detrás, como si ella fuera una auténtica reina y él su servidor.

Ni siquiera se fijó en el cambio espectacular de Allyson, no atinó a ver que Andy y aquella chica tan extraña también se besaban, no le importó si el ensayo que Vernon les había pedido estaba terminado, sólo quería una cosa, estar con Claire.

Caminó con ella hasta el ostentoso coche de su padre, mostrando su lado más suave y tierno, sin importarle que alguien pudiera adjudicarle el papel de novio. Sabía que le Sr. Standish le preguntaraía a su hija quien era aquel joven, y de hecho, Bender deseaba que le conocieran, que le aceptaran. Por Claire iba a cambiar, o al menos eso prentendía.

Durante toda la noche acarició aquel pendiente hasta que se fue a dormir, no quiso salir con sus amigos, no podía dejar de pensar en Claire, en sus manos, en sus labios y en su piel, en sus palabras dulces, todo era Claire.

Aquella noche no cenó y no miró la televisión, intentó coger un libro de los que escondía bajo la tabla suelta del suelo de su habitación pero era incapaz de leer dos líneas seguidas sin pensar en ella.

Soñó con ella.

Continuará………..


End file.
